Immortal Rose
by Angel from the Sea
Summary: Harry gives Ginny her Valentine's Day present. An amazingly sweet oneshot. Do read, it's short but sweet. H/G


**Just a lil Valentine's Day romance between Harry and Ginny. Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you enjoy! (and don't forget to review, it would ruin my finish if I ended the story with REVIEW! so I'll say it now.) Love ya guys! This is dedicated to i beat the dragon and , two of the awesomest people on the planet. *hugs and butterfly kisses for you all***

**okay, on to the story. **

It was Valentine's Day—a day of love and joy. Harry and Ginny Potter had lived and loved for over 90 years together in a sanctuary safe from Voldemort. Together, they had watched their three children grow up and succeed in their dreams.

James, their eldest, had become a famous Quidditch player—chaser—and had given hope to the Chudley Cannons for the first time in a while. He took after his uncle Ron who liked that team, and indubitably, Ron loved him all the more because of that. James found a lovely wife Laura, and together they gave Harry and Ginny their first grandchildren. Charlus and Brigitte brought hours of happiness to Harry and Ginny as they endured their roles as grandparents.

Albus became an auror despite his father's wishes for his son to remain safe. Harry was reminded by his wife that he had faced much more danger than Albus would ever have to face. Reluctantly, he told his son to pursue whatever dreams he may have, and that he would never be disappointed. He did however, not have an issue with the ministry ever since the fall of Voldemort. They were much more responsible and knowledgeable.

Their youngest, and only daughter Lily was a fabulous potioneer, similar to Lily Potter, Harry's mother. Harry took pride in his daughter for she was just like the mother that Harry had heard so many stories about. She befriended everyone and had a kind heart. She had found a soul mate with Darren Thomas, Dean and Luna's son. Harry was happy for his daughter and he realized how heartbreaking it was to watch your daughter leave for another. He and Ginny were lucky to have each other.

Harry took Ginny's hand after they had finished a big breakfast on the porch outside. She smiled at him and together they stood up and walked around in their garden. Harry stopped by a bush and plucked a yellow rose from it and presented it with a kiss to Ginny's forehead.

"Ginny dear, I'm so proud of what we've done and how beautiful our family has become. This is for our friendship, which I believe began around a century ago with a snake I think. And something with chickens." Harry smiled at the memory, all bitterness and anger gone. He had forgiven Voldemort, for he had knit the people in Harry's life so closely and completely. If anything, he, Ron and Hermione were bonded because of their dangerous adventures together. The three would do anything to protect one another. Ginny took the rose in her hand and rested her head against his shoulder as they continued to walk.

Harry paused again and he conjured a bright blue rose from his hand, having mastered the art of wandless magic thanks to watching three generations of children able to do it and his resulting frustration that he couldn't. Ginny smiled Harry's favorite smile, the one he would do anything to see. When her father died, he endured two months without her smile, and when she finally did (after multiple attempts by Harry to make her laugh), he felt like a missing part of him came back.

"This is for the tragedy we have been through and proof of the fact that no matter what happens to us, our love will be eternal. Everyone will know how much the Potters loved each other. And how in the end," he took a breath, sniffing a bit, "love conquers all."

His wife stepped in front of him and gingerly took his face in her hand a placed her lips on his. She took the rose from him and gathered it with the other rose in her right hand, placing her left in his as the pair broke and continued to walk.

The couple reached an elder tree which Harry and Ginny had transfigured into Quidditch hoops quite often for his children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren. As of now, there were over thirty Potters running around, although some had the last name Thomas.

Harry let go of Ginny's hand and reached behind the tree to grab something. He handed to her a purple rose with spots of pink around the edges. Ginny laughed. "May I guess dear?" When Harry nodded, she continued. "This is for all of the times you made me laugh and forget about all of our troubles. For the butterflies that still flutter whenever you hold me, and for our numerous dreams that came to fruition." Ginny wordlessly conjured a green ribbon, and with a wave of her wand, she tied the three roses together.

Harry put his arms around his wife and hugged her. "Yes it is, love. But you forgot that it is also for when you mad _me_ laugh and let me relax with you. It is also for your never ending patience with me and everyone else. You are an amazing witch."

His wife closed her eyes and squeezed him tighter. Then she reached for his hand and they resumed their walk.

They walked for a few minutes in silence, having years of experience to know what the other is thinking without Legilimency. Harry reached a spot in the lawn, seemingly unimportant, but which meant the world to Harry and Ginny. It was here that they had built a secret garden together, sometime after Lily had gotten married. The spell to reveal the entrance would only work for two souls who loved each other.

Harry kissed his wife's ever-vibrant red hair and brought his wand out. She did the same, and they both whispered the words to break the enchantment. Harry and Ginny put their wands away when a golden archway appeared. Although old, Harry picked up his wife and carried her through the threshold into their kingdom. He set her back upon her feet and brought her to the wooden bench in the middle of the garden. The two sat down and basked in the colors of their garden. A bundle of lilacs bloomed to the right and spots of daisies sprung up wherever they could find room. Peach blossoms flourished in the air, and their sweet smell enveloped the two people. Azaleas of all colors lined the pathways brightening up the world.

For fifteen minutes, the couple sat there, Ginny's head on her husband's shoulder, and his head on hers. The two relished the serenity and were content with each other's presence. Thinking of nothing but each other, they watched as the irises and laurels grow steadily with the growing charms placed upon them.

Harry stood up and motioned for his wife to follow. He took her along the path lined with violets and lilies until they reached another rosebush. This rosebush lacked roses though, and appeared to be a regular green bush with thorns. Harry took his wand from his pocket and chuckled. "I thought for sure that there would be something here for me to pick for you. I suppose not." While he said that, he made two rosebuds bloom from the bush.

One he continued to charm and it became a full red rose. The other he left as a bud. He severed the full rose and cautiously lifted it from the bush. "Wingardium Leviosa," he said, fondly remembering the times that this simple spell had aided him. His children were enamored by the spell, as it allowed objects to fly through the air.

He took Ginny's hand, palm up, and placed the rose in her hand. He curled her withered fingers around the crimson flower. He brought her hand to his lips and then dotted kisses around her face.

"Dear Ginny, as you know, this rose is for us and the love that we have shared in our years. This flower is immortal, just as our love is. It is not frozen however, it can still grow. It will always be here, and its beauty shall never diminish, so long as there are people to benefit from it." He finished his speech with a kiss to his beloved's lips.

Ginny tucked the red rose in with the rest of her flowers, and wrapped her arms around her best friend's neck, pulling him close.

Eventually, the couple made their way out of their hidden garden; Harry had left instructions how to get in to his children in his will, not wanting their secret to be forgotten. The two walked hand in hand as the sun set behind them, colors of red and gold danced in front of them. They laughed and reminisced about their many life experiences and how each one of them had a special place in their hearts. They were at a stage where most conversations began with, 'Remember when…'

Ginny placed Harry's roses in a white glass vase and set them on the windowsill a top one of her new pink lace cloths in their dining room. She and her husband ate a small dinner together and then sat on the couch by the fireplace. Sometimes one of their children or grandchildren would pop out of the floo to say hi, and the couple enjoyed making bets on who it would be as soon as the fireplace displayed green flames. Tonight however, no one came by, but that was just fine with Harry and Ginny. The two snuggled together on the worn out couch while Ginny hummed a tune from her childhood. It was one of Harry's favorites, she knew.

They fell asleep on the couch that night, as they occasionally would. In the morning, both would wonder why they didn't walk to their bedroom and would complain about back pain from sleeping sideways. They would live long, full and happy lives, gently touching each heart that they passed with their endless love.

200 years later

Brennon Potter found the oddest thing in the estate that he had just inherited. There, on the windowsill of his new dining room table, he saw a brilliant red rose. It sat in a dusty white glass vase which rested on an even dustier grey lace fabric. There was no water in the vase when he peered into the glass, but he didn't fetch any. Instead, he picked up an old and yellowed parchment that was neatly rolled up and tied with a green ribbon next to the rose in the vase.

_Dearly Beloved, so long as there is love on this earth, I shall give thee beauty. So long as you care for others, I will bring you happiness and all that you could ever wish for; a family, love, and immortality through love and family. Happy Valentine's Day Ginny, Love Always, Harry P. _

Further beneath that, written in a different hand

_My love, you make me smile and that is all I will ever need from you. Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart. Yours forever, James S. P. _

There were more messages from other husbands to their wives and it was evident that the parchment had been extended multiple times. He read what his father wrote to his mother before they passed away and a few tears escaped his eyes. His wife, Elena came up behind him and kissed his neck. "What is it dear, what have you found?" He showed her the parchment and the rose, and she too, cried when she saw the last message.

_My dearest, I will love you forever. The stars can cease to shine and the rain can continue to pour, but you shall always be mine and we will always have more than anyone because we love each other. I know our hearts will live on even if we can't see each other. Happy Valentine's Day love. I swear I'll always love you Angel. Yours Truly and Faithfully, George F. Potter_

George and Angel were Brennon's parents who were tragically murdered by another evil wizard who rivaled Voldemort.

Brennon stood up and took his lovely wife outside for a walk, vowing that he would love her always, just like his ancestors.

The red rose still bloomed, and will forever, so long as there is love.


End file.
